Silhouettes: Special edition
by Simba Kid
Summary: updated version of Silhouettes. I got reviews asking for more detail, so here it is!


Hey, Simba McCloud here. This is my first songfic. It's from some old song, so, it's likely none of you have ever heard it. The only reason I used it was because I heard it and it was perfect. However, the verses aren't exactly split up the way I typed them. I just thought it would be better this way.

Disclaimer: The song ain't mine, the characters ain't mine.

Note: I know that Fox is around 27 and Krystal is about 20 (in Assault), but they're both 25 in this.

Live with it. All flames about their ages will be ignored.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Took a walk and passed your house late last night_**

**_All the shades were pulled and drawn way down tight_**

**_From within the dim light cast two silhouettes on the shade _**

**_Oh what lovely couple they made…_**

Fox McCloud was walking down one of the streets in the subdivision he lived in. It was dark, so he couldn't tell exactly where he was, but he was pretty sure that he was about to pass the house of his girlfriend, Krystal. He glanced at the address and it was hers.

He loved Krystal very much. He had met her during his junior year at college. He was majoring in engineering and was doing ROTC (Reserve Officer Training Corps) for the Cornerian Air Force. He planned to go into the Air Force Reserves. Krystal was majoring in literature.

Now, he was 25, and so was Krystal. At first, he and Krystal were just friends. But, early in his senior year, Fox found himself attracted to the blue vixen. Everything about her seemed to be perfect. But he knew that she had a boyfriend, the most obnoxious Panther Caruso. He didn't know why she went out with him. He was decently good looking and a smooth talker, but still, he wasn't what you would call a model citizen. He would flirt outrageously with any of the cute girls he met, and annoyed Krystal to no end.

One day, Krystal and Panther had a big fight. Panther was cheating on her (big surprise there) and Krystal had found out. Well, they broke up and Krystal, while angry at Panther, was also very sad. She became depressed, and Fox hated to see her suffer like that and wanted to help. Krystal, however, felt so betrayed by Panther that she could barely stop crying enough to pay attention in class. This went on for quite some time. Her grades started to fall, and Fox wished there was something, anything he could do to help her.

So, Fox did pretty much the last possible thing. One day, he was walking with her back to her house (Both he and Krystal lived alone in houses within walking distance of the university) and she had her head hung, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Fox couldn't understand what made her feel so bad. It's not like Panther was a great guy or anything. Still, Krystal felt awful.

"Krystal, do you want to go on a date?" he asked. Krystal broke off from sobbing and looked at him. _'Oh crap, definitely the wrong choice of words at the wrong time,' _Fox thought to himself. But Krystal surprised him with her answer. "Of course Fox." She replied. They agreed to go to a movie, and then dinner afterwards.

Fox picked her up the next day to go to the cinema. They saw a new Action/Horror movie. It was exciting. Both Fox and Krystal thoroughly enjoyed it. About half-way through it was frightening scene involving a genetics experiment gone awry-(Look, it's not important, just know that it scared Krystal). Krystal got scared easily at movies and was quite terrified. She instinctively grabbed Fox's paw and held it tight. The both took notice and looked at each other. Krystal smiled and leaned onto Fox's shoulder. Fox put his arm around her and pulled her close. The two enjoyed the rest of the movie.

After a delicious dinner, the two foxes took a walk through a park near their subdivision. Krystal looked up at the night sky. "It's beautiful," she said. "Yeah," Fox said, looking at Krystal instead of the sky. Krystal noticed him staring and Fox looked at the ground, blushing. Krystal smiled at his shyness.

Suddenly, she cupped the back of his head with her paw and pulled him into a quick kiss. Fox was stunned, but by no means disappointed. He wrapped his arms around her back and she put her arms around his neck. After they separated, Krystal spoke, "Thank you Fox. You've made me happier than I've ever been in a long time." Fox smiled. "I love you." He said in a matter-of-fact sort of way. "I love you, too." Krystal responded. They melted into another kiss.

From then on, Fox was in total bliss. Krystal completely forgot about Panther and was always happy to be with Fox. She loved Fox and he loved her. The two went and did everything together.

That had been two years ago.

Now, Fox was contemplating something. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet-covered box. He gently lifted the lid and gazed at the diamond ring inside. It was perfectly cut and large in size. He was contemplating proposing to Krystal.

However, he just couldn't find the courage to do it. He was fairly sure that she would accept, but he was still too nervous to ask. "Soon," he said to himself with a smile on his face.

As he passed Krystal's house, he gazed up at the window. The shades were down, but he could see the silhouettes of two figures. One was obviously female. That was Krystal. Fox assumed that the other was male. _'Krystal is the only one who lives in that house. Who is the other person?' _Fox thought to himself. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw the male wrap his arms around Krystal and kissed her passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss and held him close. Fox didn't want to believe his eyes, but there it was; Krystal hotly kissing another man. Fox didn't know what to do. Had Krystal been cheating on him all the time? Maybe she had gotten back together with Panther.

Tears streamed down the fox's face like rivers from a mountaintop. He felt betrayed and alone.

_**Put his arms around your waist,**_

**_Held you tight _**

_**Kisses I could almost taste in the night**_

**_Wonderin' why I'm not the guy whose silhouette's on the shade_**

_**I couldn't hide the tears in my eyes.**_

_**Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h**_

_**Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h**_

**_Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…_**

"Krystal, why?" Fox said. He couldn't stop crying. "So this is how she felt, eh?" Fox said to himself, thinking of when Panther was cheating on Krystal. Fox's sadness was replaced with rage when he thought of Krystal with Panther when he wasn't looking. He was pissed off to no end.

If Krystal wanted to be with someone else, fine. But he was not going to make it easy on her. He walked up to the door and mashed the doorbell. When that yielded no immediate response, he pounded on the door with his fist. "Krystal, get out here now!" he shouted. He was at least somewhat satisfied when he saw the door begin to open.

_**Lost control and rang your bell **_

_**I was sore**_

**_Let me in or else I'll beat down your door…._**

But it was not Krystal who answered the door. No, it was his good friend Falco, and his girlfriend Katt standing right behind him. "Jeez McCloud, what's all the shouting about?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Falco, Katt, what are you doing here? This is Krystal's house." He said, completely confused. They gave him a puzzled look. "No. This is Katt's house." Falco replied. Fox didn't know what to say. He was sure that Krystal's address was 749.

Falco, seeing Fox's expression pointed to the brass numbers above the door: 149. Suddenly, Fox realized his mistake. He had mistaken the 1 for a 7, and Krystal's house was of the same external layout as Katt's, so they looked the same in the dark.

It wasn't Krystal and Panthers' silhouettes Fox saw making out on the shade, it was Falco and Katt.

Fox looked from Falco to Katt, Katt to the address above the door, then, without a word, turned on his heels and dashed as fast as he could to Krystal's house.

Falco and Katt looked at each other. "What was that about?" Katt asked. Falco shrugged. Now, where were we?" he asked, as grin creeping onto his face. "I have a guess." Katt said, a sexy smile on her face. "Oh boy." Falco said, still smiling.

Katt grabbed him and pulled him back to the bedroom.

_**When two strangers who had been two silhouettes on the shade **_

**_Said to my shock "You're on the wrong block"…_**

Fox had no time for his friend's antics. As he sped off towards Krystal's house, faster than he thought possible. Once he reached her house, he double checked the address to avoid another embarrassing encounter, then raced up to the door and hurriedly rang the doorbell.

Krystal rose from her book to answer the door. She walked over and pulled the door open to see a panting Fox McCloud on her doorstep.

"Fox, what happened?" she asked, worried. Fox didn't answer. Instead he embraced her and kissed her on the lips, hard.

Krystal was taken aback by this. Sure, she had kissed Fox many times before, but never under these circumstances. However, her surprise subsided as she melted into his kiss and embrace. She put her paws around Fox's neck and pulled him closer. After a moment, the two separated and Fox explained everything. Krystal listened with much interest.

Once he finished his explanation, Krystal put her paw on Fox's cheek and spoke in a soft and gentle voice. "Fox, you're the only man I could ever love. You know that." She said.

Fox nodded, and then thought of the ring in his pocket, and decided that now was as good a time as any.

He reached into his coat pocket and slid down to one knee. Krystal quickly caught on, and was practically crying with joy by the time Fox started to speak.

"I know that this is sudden and everything, but there's something I have to say. Krystal, I love you more than anything. I'm always happy when with I'm with you." He took a deep breath, and then spoke again.

"Krystal, will you marry me?" Fox asked.

Krystal thought she would burst with emotion at any second. She had waited to hear those words for a long time. She knelt down in front of Fox, tears of joy gathering in her eyes. "Yes, Fox."

Fox smiled, "I'd hoped that you would say that." He took the ring out of the box and gave it to Krystal. She took it and slipped on her slender finger. She looked at it in awe. "Fox, it's amazing." She said. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman." Fox said with a grin. Krystal smiled at Fox's sweet comment. She loved everything about him, and was happier than ever now that they were engaged. She wrapped her arms around her fiancée, pulling her towards him. Fox returned the embrace and slowly ran his paw through her hair.

They locked in a passionate kiss, forgetting everything but the fact that they were together, and that they would be forever more.

**_Rushed down your house with wings on my feet_**

**_Loved you like I never loved you my sweet_**

**_Found that you and I would be two silhouettes on the shade_**

**_Two silhouettes on the shade _**

_**Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h**_

_**Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h**_

_**Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h**_

Le fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, people, there it is. Remember that that was my first songfic, so don't flame me too badly. What I'm most worried about is the placement of the song lyrics, so feedback on that will be greatly appreciated.

Simba out


End file.
